Deal
by frumpyrox
Summary: “Look inside the bud.” He whispered. She released him from her embrace and curiously pried open the pink petals. Suddenly she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in shock as her eyes widened. --Valentine's Day-- --SasuSaku--


**So, after not so much thought or time, I put together a oneshot for Valentine's Day. No, this has nothing to do with the show "Deal Or No Deal", even though I think Howie is awesome. Anywaaaaaaayyysssss... I got the plot from Kakashi500, who totally inspired me. If it wasn't for this amazing reviewer, I would have never written this. So THANK YOUUUU!!!!!!!**

**Onward to fluffiness!!! (This is an AU, btw.) **

* * *

The steaming coffee swirled in the mug as his hands tilted it back and forth, not really aware of his actions. It had been three months, yet every morning, it still amused him. 

She ran into the bathroom, recklessly dried her hair, cursed at the extreme heat damaging her scalp, and then ran into the kitchen to frantically search for something she could try to swallow in less than eight seconds.

Of course after _that_, with a mouthful of whatever, she'd attempt to apologize and make more promises about when she'd finally move out. And then as soon as the food was down her throat, she'd kiss him sweetly on the lips and cheek, then dash out the door only to have it slam a few seconds later. Then the silence would consume him.

He sighed and took a long sip from his brew. The only reason she claims to be living with her nine-month boyfriend is that as a new teacher, pay sucks and she really can't afford to live on her own at the moment.

But he actually enjoyed her company and watching her morning routine. He never even _asked _when she was planning on leaving, she'd just assume she was a burden and search for higher paying schools so she could live independently..

As he ruffled his inky hair with his hand, he rinsed his mug out in the sink and went to change out of his robe. He had the day off, since he didn't have any cases assigned to him today. _Finally, a day not spent coming up with lies to tell to a judge... _

With nothing planned for the early morning, he sunk into the sofa and flipped through the channels. As his fingers kept pressing the buttons, his eyes wandered down to the messy coffee table in front of him. Underneath magazines, TV schedules and old newspapers, a peculiar binder stood out. He leaned over and plucked it like a weed, still unsure about what it was.

The cover was lime green with neon pink bubble letters that read, "TeAcHiNg PlAnS, eXtRa CoPy". He snorted to himself, knowing his pink-haired girlfriend always had extra copies of _everything. _He skimmed through the planner and slowed down as he reached today's lesson. It was written out like a speech, so she probably memorized it after phrasing it so even the youngest of minds would understand and enjoy it. "Today, we will be making.."

-

-

-

"...roses in celebration of Valentine's day!" The room filled with young cheering until she put a finger to her lips to silence them.

"In front of you are all of your materials so we can begin right away. Watch, guys. I'll show you how to make the rose now."

She tucked her pastel hair behind her ear as she began to twist the bright red tissue paper until it resembled a bud. All the three-foot tall children stared in awe as she bent the pipe cleaner into a hook and onto the closed end of the flower.

"Alright, everyone okay so far?" She surveyed all the clumsy hands as they twisted the paper hesitantly and showed off their work to all their friends.

"Next, gently separate the 'petals' so your rose bud is blooming." She paused as the first graders slowly followed her instructions, careful not to rip the delicate material.

"Awesome guys! You've just made your first Valentine's rose!" Just as the excited chatter began to spread amongst the room, Sakura went to her desk to finish grading homework as the students took advantage of the free time.

Just then, a knock on the classroom door silenced the class. All of the kids' eyes were on the door, afraid it was the principal or someone who had found the crayon doodles in the bathroom stalls.

"Come in!" Sakura called, almost done checking the work.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal an awkward Sasuke, not so comfortable with all of the little faces staring at him. He tried to ignore the eyes following him as he walked toward the oblivious teacher with his hands behind his back.

She still didn't look up, but began to talk. "Hi Mrs. Green, I'm almost done filling out the final grades, so I'll turn them in-" he cleared his throat, causing her to look up in surprise since it wasn't the expected boss by her side.

"Oh, Sasuke! What brings you here?" She cheerfully smiled and stood to give him a peck on the lips, causing the boys to moan "Eeeww.." and the girls to sigh "Aaawww..". She ignored them and frowned when she noticed the nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did something bad happen at work? You're the best lawyer they have! How dare they mess with you! I'm gonna go over there right now and-"

"Nothing happened at work, relax. I just, uhm." He shifted his weight, not really capable of saying anything more.

"Uhm?" She placed a hand on her hip and arched an amused eyebrow.

Quietly and with a blush on his cheeks, he shoved a sloppy tissue paper rose into her hands. She suppressed a giggle as she turned it around to take a look at the crinkly petals.

"How pretty! Thank you, Sasuke, I love it." She leaned over and draped her arms around his neck as he kissed her cheek.

"Look inside the bud." He whispered.

She released him from her embrace and curiously pried open the pink petals. Suddenly she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in shock as her eyes widened.

He took the flower from her hand and pulled out a slim gold band with three diamonds encrusted into it. She remained in the exact same position as the room became deathly quiet and he got down on one knee.

He held the ring up and asked, "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

Tears began to sprinkle from her eyes as the pregnant silence grew heavier. His heart ached with rejection when suddenly she collapsed into his arms and sobbed freely into the crook of his neck. He encircled his arms around her as the children gasped with worry.

"Yes, Sasuke! Yes! I will marry you!" She smiled brightly and looked him straight in the eyes, her face glowing with joy. All the children began to cheer like an audience, high-fives everywhere and hugs all around.

He brought their noses together so they were touching and gave a small smile. "From now on, I don't want to hear anymore excuses about why you haven't moved out yet. You now live with me permanently. Deal?"

"Deal." She agreed.

"Now seal it with a kiss so it's official."

Without a moment's hesitation, the deal was sealed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

So??? What'd you think??? Good? Sucky? Stupid??? CORNY??? I NEED TO KNOW!!!! So far, I'm hearing that my latest chapter for Penny In The Gutter sucked, so I need to know if the suckiness was passed on!!! TELL MEEE!!!!! Check out my polls, too. 

oh, and happy valentine's day!

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


End file.
